1. Technical Field
The subject matter described here generally relates to fluid reaction surfaces with specific blade structures that are formed with a main spar, and, more particularly, to torsion loading for wind turbine blades.
2. Related Art
A wind turbine is a machine for converting the kinetic energy in wind into mechanical energy. If the mechanical energy is used directly by the machinery, such as to pump water or to grind wheat, then the wind turbine may be referred to as a windmill. Similarly, if the mechanical energy is converted to electricity, then the machine may also be referred to as a wind generator or wind power plant.
Wind turbines are typically categorized according to the vertical or horizontal axis about which the blades rotate. One so-called horizontal-axis wind generator is schematically illustrated in FIG. 1 and available from General Electric Company. This particular configuration for a wind turbine 2 includes a tower 4 supporting a nacelle 6 enclosing a drive train 8. The blades 10 are arranged on a “hub 9 to form a “rotor” at one end of the drive train 8 outside of the nacelle 6. The rotor drives a gearbox 12 connected to an electrical generator 14 at the other end of the drive train 8 arranged inside the nacelle 6 along with a control system 16 that may receive input from an anemometer 18. The function of a general gearbox is to transfer high torques with low rpm to low torques with high rpm. This can also be done with other torque/speed transfer mechanisms, such as hydraulic systems. Alternative drivetrains connect the rotor and the generator in a way that the rotational speed of rotor and generator are equal.
The blades 10 generate lift and capture momentum from moving air that is them imparted to the rotor as the blades spin in the “rotor plane.” Each blade 10 is typically secured to the hub 9 at its “root” end, and then “spans” radially “outboard” to a free, “tip” end. The front, or “leading edge,” of the blade 10 connects the forward-most points of the blade that first contact the air. The rear, or “trailing edge,” of the blade 10 is where airflow that has been separated by the leading edge rejoins after passing over the suction and pressure surfaces of the blade. A “chord line” connects the leading and trailing edges of the blade in the direction of the typical airflow across the blade. The length of the chord line is simply the “chord.” The shape of the blade 10, when viewed perpendicular to the direction of flow, is called the “planform.” The thickness of a blade 10 typically varies across the planform and chord.
The blades 10 are typically fabricated by securing various “shell” and/or “rib” portions to one or more “spar” members extending spanwise along the inside of the blade for carrying most of the weight and aerodynamic forces on the blade. Spars are typically configured as I-shaped beams having a web, referred to as a “shear web,” extending between two flanges, referred to as “caps” or “spar caps,” that are secured to the inside of the suction and pressure surfaces of the blade. However, other spar configurations may also be used including, but not limited to “C-,” “D-,” “L-,” “T-,” “X-,” “K-,” and/or box-shaped beams. The shear web may also be utilized without caps.
“Angle of attack” is a term that is used in to describe the angle between the chord line of the blade 10 and the vector representing the relative motion between the blade and the air. “Pitching” refers to rotating the angle of attack of the entire blade 10 along the spanwise axis into or out of the wind in order to control the rotational speed and/or absorption of power from the wind. For example, pitching the blade “towards feather” rotates of the leading edge of the blade 10 into the wind, while pitching the blades “towards stall” rotates the leading edge of the blade out of the wind.
Since the speed of the blades 10 relative to air increases along the span of the rotating blades, the shape of the blades is typically twisted in order to maintain a generally consistent angle of attack at most points along the span of the blade. However, such fixed twist angles are generally optimized for only one set of operating parameters for the wind turbine 2.